How Myotismon Deleted Christmas
by Melissa Ishida
Summary: Based on "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" by Dr. Seuss, I decided to post this up for this time of the year(even though I wrote it a year ago). Enjoy!


Author's Notes: In the spirit of the holiday season(and because I haven't had any spare time to write more parts of my other back logging fics), I've decided to post up a creative assignment I did last year. It was actually written by me and my friend Lilian Takaishi(read any of her fics?). I suppose I should give DarkSage some credit for this too because she was in the group but... I won't. She didn't do anything at all on this project(last time I let someone get free good grades off of me)... I don't own digimon or Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Merry Christmas!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How Myotismon Deleted Christmas  
  
Every mon  
In the Digiworld  
Enjoyed Christmas a lot...  
But Myotismon  
Who lived on Infinity Mountain  
DID NOT!  
  
The vampire hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Don't ask us why. He never told us the reason.  
It could be his cape was tied on just too tight.  
It could be, perhaps, that Santamon gave him a fright.  
But they say that the most likely reason of all  
Was the fact that his virus just wasn't that small.  
  
But,  
Whatever the reason,  
His virus or cape,  
He watched them on Christmas Eve, his eyes full of hate.  
Glaring down from his perch with a sour, evil frown  
At the small rookie digimon decorating their town.  
For he knew every mon down on File beneath  
Was busy now, hanging a computer chip wreath.  
  
"And Vegimon's baking cookies!" he snarled with a sneer.  
"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's pratically here!"  
Then he growled, with his Grizly Bats visciously flapping,  
"I MUST find some way to stop this Christmas from happ'ning!"  
  
For,  
Tomorrow he knew...  
  
All the small little digimon,  
Would wake bright and early, they'd open their gifts one by one.  
And then! Oh the noise. Oh the Noise, Noise, Noise, Noise.  
That's the one thing he hated, the NOISE, NOISE, NOISE, NOISE!  
  
Then the digidestined would come, they'd sit down to a feast.  
And they'd feast, and they'd feast  
And they'd FEAST FEAST FEAST FEAST!  
They would feast on Matt's cooking, his pudding and roast beast.  
Which was something Myotismon could not stand in the least.  
  
And THEN  
They'd do something  
He hated the most!  
All the digimon would come together from coast to coast.  
They'd devide into teams and get ready to play,  
Then Tai'd blow the whistle and they'd all shout, "Hooray!"  
  
They'd play, and they'd play  
AND they'd PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!  
And Myotismon watched, turning red with rage,  
He thought to himself, "They should act their own age!  
"Why for numerous years I've put up with it now!  
"I MUST stop this Christmas from coming!  
...But HOW?"  
  
Then he got an idea!  
An evil idea!  
MYOTISMON  
GOT A DEVILISH, EVIL IDEA!  
  
"I know just what to do!" the vampire laughed in his throat.  
And he made a quick Santamon hat and a coat.  
And he growled and sneered, "What a great evil plan!  
"With this coat and this hat, it'll be the perfect scam!"  
  
"All I need is a reindeer..."  
Myotismon looked around.  
But since reindeer aren't digital, there were none to be found.  
Did that delete his evil plan...?  
No! Myotismon simply said,  
"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll create one instead!"  
So he summoned DemiDevimon, then he took a ball of thread  
And he tied a small stick to the top of his head.  
  
THEN  
He loaded some bags  
While humming our theme song  
On a ramshackle sleigh  
And he hitched up DemiDevimon.  
  
Then Myotismon said, "Go!"  
And the sleigh slid down  
Towards Primary Village where the digimon  
Lay asleep in their town.  
  
All the digimon were sleeping. Their snores filled the air.  
All the baby digimon were dreaming sweet dreams without a care.  
When he came to the first building block that was there.  
"This is block number one," Myotismon sneered.  
And he climbed to the top, doing what everyone feared.  
  
He climbed up the block. A great far way up.  
But, if Santamon could do it, then he wasn't gonna give up.  
He slipped down only once, then remembered he could fly.  
So he flew to the top and was high in the sky.  
And he came to the baskets all lined up in a row.  
"These baskets," he grinned, "will be the first to go!"  
  
Then he tip-toed and flew with a smile most unpleasant,  
Around the whole village, and he stole every present!  
Trains! Cars! Soldiers and balls!  
Cotton candy! Toy monkeys! Airplanes and dolls!  
And he stuffed them in bags ever so sloppily  
Then he slid down the block stack, smiling unlawfully.  
  
Then he hurried to the kitchen, he took tomorrow's feast!  
He stole Matt's pudding! And he snatched his roast beast!  
He cleaned out the fridge as fast as one can.  
Why he even took Joe's last can of SPAM!  
  
He stuffed the last bag into his sleigh and chuckled with glee.  
"And NOW!" laughed Myotismon, "I'll take down the tree!"  
  
Myotismon took down the tree and he started to pack,  
When all of a sudden he felt a small tap.  
He spun around fast, and he saw a small boy.  
Little TK Takaishi who was holding a small toy.  
  
Myotismon had been caught off guard by the little blonde boy,  
Who'd gotten out of bed in search of his favourite toy.  
He stared at Myotismon and said, "Santy Claus, why,  
"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"  
  
But you know Myotismon was so evil and slick  
He thought up a lie and he thought it up quick!  
"Why my sweet little TK," the fake Santy Claus lied,  
"There's a little cracked ornament on the other side.  
"I'm taking it back home to fix it, my boy.  
"I'll fix it in time for Christmas joy!"  
  
And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted his head.  
And he got him a teddy bear and he sent him to bed.  
And when little TK got back into bed,  
He grabbed the tree and he threw it into the sled!  
  
The last thing he took,  
Was the log for the fire!  
He stole everything down to the wire!  
  
And the one spec of food,  
He left in the fridge,  
Was a crumb too small for a mouse named Midge.  
  
THEN!  
He did the same thing,  
To every fridge  
Leaving crumbs  
Too small for cousins of Midge!  
  
It was quarter past dawn...  
Everyone still a-bed,  
Everyone still a-snooze,  
When he packed up his sled.  
Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The string!  
The tags! The tinsel! The boxes! The rings!  
  
Three thousand feet up! Up the slope of Infinity!  
He rode with his load to the tiptop vicinity!  
"Shame on them all!" he was malevolently humming.  
"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!  
"They're waking up now! I know just what they'll do!  
"They'll gape at the sight for a minute or two!  
"Then the mon down in Primary will all wail BOO-HOO!"  
  
"It's a voice!" said Myotismon.  
"That I think I hear!"  
So he paused. And Myotismon put his hand to his ear.  
And he did hear a sound rising over the snow.  
It started in low, then it started to grow.  
  
But the sound wasn't sad!  
Why the sound sounded angry!  
It couldn't be so!  
But it WAS mad! VERY!  
  
He stared down the mountain!  
Myotismon popped his eyes!  
Then he did a double take!  
What he saw was an unwelcome surprise!  
  
He distinctly heard,  
Not the sound of a bird,  
But...  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" "HOWLING BLASTER!"  
"Have some NEEDLE SPRAY too!"  
"Back off Myotismon, or we'll destroy you!"  
  
The attacks hit dead on but Myotismon simply said, "Don't you see?"  
"Your attacks are feeble, you can't hurt me!"  
The digidestined said, "We've got a bone to pick with you!"  
Matt added, "You stole my Christmas stew!"  
"Forget about your stew, what about our toys?"  
Tai said, "We'll teach you not to mess with us boys!"  
Then Mimi retorted, "You shovernest pig, I'll sue!"  
"How dare you forget about us girls too!"  
"Break it up!" said Izzy. "Forget about that!  
"We've caught him off guard, now let's go and attack!"  
  
And they fought! And they FOUGHT!  
And they FOUGHT! FOUGHT! FOUGHT! FOUGHT!  
Until eventually, and finally  
Myotismon lost.  
  
"Tai, you're my hero!" Sora kissed him on the cheek.  
Tai went beet red and his knees became weak.  
"Dude, you're the best! That plan was pure genius!"  
"Might I add, it was extremely prodigious!"  
  
And they rode down the mountain  
With a sleigh full of toys.  
They were greeted by digimon  
Creating a lot of noise.  
  
And to top it all off,  
They sat down to a feast.  
And finally, Matt  
Got to carve his roast beast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay!!! What do you think? I hope you guys like this, I haven't really been able to rhyme anything ever since I wrote this so don't expect some kind of Dr. Seuss series... or any other witty rhymes after this. That would just be adding more to my pile of unfinished works.  
R&R! Ja ne! 


End file.
